


Attention Seekers

by ChrysCare



Series: Funs and Laughs [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz crashes Prowl. Starscream being Starscream and annoying Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Prowler?” Jazz asks as he steps into Prowl’s office. The Praxian looks up, doorwings slightly twitching at the interruption. “Could ya help me figure this out?"

“What do you need?” Prowl glances at Jazz's servo and the data-pad in the silver mech's grasp..

“It’s a personality quiz. Ah got through it an’ all but it called me an’ attention seeker. Ah ain’t a seeker.”

Prowl looks at Jazz. Jazz looks at Prowl. Blue optics flicker and smoke comes out of his helm. His frame slumps slightly.

“Prowler?”


	2. Chapter 2

“What is an attention seeker?” Starscream asks as he walks into the communications room. Soundwave glances up at the seeker. “I know of no group with that designation. Soundwave, what can you find on these attention seekers?”

“Results: Found one,” Soundwave replies. 

“Oh, good, perhaps I can contact them,” Starscream looks down at Soundwave with bright optics.

“Action: Impossible,” Soundwave monotones. “Results: Starscream.”

“What?” Starscream tilts his helm slightly. 

“Boss means you are an attention seeker," Rumble peeks out from under the console.

“But I am a Vosian seeker,” Starscream looks at the communication officer. “I never even heard of a place called Attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/446976.html
> 
>  
> 
> 6) I like bad jokes and sometimes even bad puns. So I would love to see what people can write with this.
> 
> \- Attention Seeker  
> \- Drag n' Drop  
> \- Plug n' Play (not for dirty minded people pls. XP )  
> \- Mother-board  
> \- Blackberry  
> \- laptop  
> \- Everything with 'Con' first. Oh every DeceptiCON will love this. XD Like Con-versation, Con-frontation Con-sider (or Con-”Cider” XD so lol )  
> \- Need an Ark? I 'no ah guy. (Oh pls stop me! XD )
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.
> 
> If you have any ideas for others then leave some comments.


End file.
